Song of the Hellfire
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: All humans have light and darkness in them. But he was darkness incarnate. Even purified from evil, he carried the stains, stains which warped his very existence by the darkness that kept him alive. 2nd Person POV


**Author's Notes**

All right, this is an weird idea, even by my standards. But something about...well, something, reminded me of it (ps. don't ask). So this is what my brain spewed out. But seeing as weird's relative, the whole world's weird, or I'm weird and the world's not, or the world's weird and I'm not, or none of the before, it works. A bit of a psychology, philosophy mix, the latter of which I'm going to kick in the behind the next time I see it. By the way, does anyone get that?

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**Song of the Hellfire**

All humans have light and darkness in them. But he was darkness incarnate. Even purified from evil, he carried the stains, stains which warped his very existence by the darkness that kept him alive. 2nd Person POV

Kouichi K/Koichi

Rating: T

Genre/s: Supernatural/Angst

* * *

_You think your demons will leave you be? You think Duskmon was the first and the last of them? You think that now that you have your life, you'll be free from us, from the darkness you carry deep within in favour for your so-called purified spirit?_

_If you do, you couldn't be more wrong. Because you fashioned us, your own little devils with the horns and tri-point staff, and you let us lead to down the path to hell. You let us sing in your ear, the song of the hellfire, and you let it pull you down hatred's road. You let your emotions govern your rationale, even while logic took the forefront and you denied yourself your own anger and hatred...and envy, the most important of them all. After all, each human is accused of at least one of the deadly sins, and envy would be yours._

_You ignored us for a time, but that was okay. It made us stronger, when you didn't want us interfering in your life. Made it easier when you finally let down your barriers and allowed us to take the lead rope. Made it easier when your self-restraint collapsed._

_And then one day it happened. And we saved you, pulled you away from your foolish image of your world and showed you the truth. After all, we couldn't have you die just then. We were yet to have our way with you._

_You thought you were dead. See how bleak your own mind was? Because you were simply comatose, wandering around in the deepest recedes of your mind, where we dwelled._

_And you were sad. Hurt. Grieving. In Pain. But more importantly to us, you were angry. You saw your grandmother die, the one person you could talk to even when your mother was too busy trying to keep you alive. You saw your brother, the one whose existence till then you remained so woefully ignorant of enjoying the comforts of live and being unappreciative while you and your mother struggled to meet ends. You saw your father, happily married with a new woman, rich from his business success...all while your own mother worked herself beyond her limit._

_And we relished that. We fed it. And when Cherubimon came, with the spirits of darkness, we accepted that gift that would send you spiralling into the abyss of the hellfire far more efficiently than we could have done alone. Because for all your darkness, you had light as well._

_But we whispered in your ear. And Cherubimon whispered too. And you listened to us, and you took the spirits into your own hands, and became Duskmon. Darkness incarnate._

_There was no light in you then, because you were not human. You killed, you destroyed, you spilt blood...and none of it mattered, as we had wanted. But at the same time, you forgot your pain, your hatred...and that could not continue. But you had become deaf to our call; perhaps the blood you had spilt saved you from your own demons. Or perhaps your spirits blocked us from you._

_But it made no difference after awhile, because you soon crossed paths with him, with your brother of light. And then the doors opened again, and we whispered to you._

_You were confused; you couldn't decide between pain and anger, and longing. In the end, you listened to us, and because you listened to us, you listened to him, to Cherubimon, and tarried with your brother to finally dash his bones along the mountain face and end your journey to hell._

_But as it was, it never happened, because the others interfered, and your power source, the one that fed off our fruit, was taken, and then 'purified.'_

_But that's okay. We can be very patient. Because while you're no longer 'evil' as you humans are fond of saying, you still feel that guilt._

_Bury it all you want Kouichi. We know you, better than you know yourself. We know that envy still lays buried in your heart. We know the anger you fell towards your father and him leaving you and your mother, even now after you know the truth and see him week by week. We know the blood you carry that stains your hands, the digimon you killed with little reason, the humans you hurt...even about the never-fading scar you put on your brother's back._

_We are proud of that scar you know. We thank you for that. Because it is a symbol for our almost success. And make no mistake, we still dwell, here, in the deeper recedes of your mind, and the next time we surface, we will finish our work._

_One day, again, you will answer our song that calls you to the hellfire. And even if you don't, you might just wind up there anyway._

_Because we, the demons of hell, are destined for the pit of fire, and have already answered our call. Tell me now, can you deny that?_

_And will you deny it a second time?_


End file.
